


Heated Up

by StinkKat001



Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [7]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Dehumanization, Discrimination, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Pre-Marble Hornets (Web Series), Promiscuity, Slenderverse, Traditions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Brian was the epitome of the physically ideal Omega; something he knows full well with boastful, shameless pride yet personality wise, he was far from it.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody & Original Character(s), Brian Thomas | Hoody/Everyone
Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217301
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** Been a while since I've posted anything A/B/O related and well, any works to be honest, so this is going to be really simple with short-ish chapters. It may change down the road to be more serious or remain rather basic, plot wise ***
> 
> Character(s): to be added as the story progresses  
> Brian: Omega  
> Original Character: Alpha (background)

Brian was the epitome of the perfect Omega; at least in physical terms as he was naturally gifted with a lean frame, complexion holding a warm tan obviously kissed by the sun, short impossibly curly dirty blond hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and a pearly white gap-toothed smile. All those unique traits were highly preferred, pretty much idealistic in their chosen words to describe him for any possible partners and or bondmates including his own which in his honest opinion was mighty proud about it. Something he would often strut on from the very beginning to even now since there was nothing nor not there be anything to be ashamed of by his secondary gender. Omegas were much more than brainless, meek creatures easily led astray or instead oppositely rather the ones doing the sinful acts needing to be put in their place in his determined eyes. Then that's where him being the angelical Omega constantly sought out by many had abruptly stopped in their tracks when he blatantly broke the impossibly high expectations set for him.

_'Oh, sweetheart, baby. You shouldn't be so unruly'_ His dear mother often reminded him to straighten up, cut back on the supposed stubborn attitude and other nonsensical bullcrap which he had perfected in drowning it out completely with ease, _'Nobody would want to settle down with an Omega like yourself who can be so thoughtless in their actions and opinions. Something dangerous can happen'_

It was annoying when he was forced to reminisce the idiotic conversation amomg many others that happened weeks prior with his mother relating to some fogetable topic. Now pushing away that memory for the moment being, Brian stirred awake to realize it was around five thirty in the morning. Eventually, pushing himself up from the uncomfortably small twin sized bed that loudly creaked under his shifting weight as he pushed his sore body off with noticeable struggle. More so in sleepy hesitation, not wanting to get up yet then anything serious when slowly hitting the cold wooden floorboards with his bare feet that quickly coiled back. Although, without his blankets or even clothes besides his boxers, he was shivering like a fallen leaf from the chilled temperature it was in his relief short lived when he trudged over to the lone window by his bed covered up by thick curtains blocking any light from entering his stuffy dorm room which was torn away then swung open with a loud thud. 

Then afterwards, with a moderately content sigh while lazily slumped over the window with no care in the world if anyone saw him. At the moment he was far too exhausted to care that this was improper for an Omega like him when just resting his arms on the windowsill and lazily looking far from the college he resided in onwards to the thickly settled forest surrounding it ahead. Only doing this in order to empty the grossness out to get some fresh, crisp air into his room again previously filled to the very brim with his naturally sweet scent, sweat, and the barely noticeable smell of aroused Alpha musk (simply a one night stand, that's it) previously thick in the air enough to remain lingering at this moment hours later. So it stunk and badly which Brian wrinkled his nose in taken disgust over it almost abject horror that he spent the night intimately with someone who didn't know the mere meaning of proper hygiene in the least bit. Though within a half hour later deeply pondering his life choices over especially, in the bedroom or in general his time was up by his alarm clock going off telling him with a screeching beeping noise he was going to be late for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still going to post short chapters for this fic here and for story wise it's going to be a really slow build. As well, there is some light worldbuilding done and some exploration of Brian's character

Once taking the first step out from his dormitory room with a slight tired stumble, exhaustion was notably clear in both his groggy actions mostly and his disheveled appearance. Naturally having curly hair would've been a total blessing like some mentions on any other day except for this morning it stuck out like a spread thumb sticking out in so many crazy angles. It didn't help in his favor either that his most recent brush was a cheap, thin one in fact so he wasn't surprised yet still was irritated by having almost snapped in half in the midst of use. Though he'd managed just barely to get past the small issue in a somewhat timely manner even when it wasn't his strong suits tossing on whatever clothes found strewn around in his bedroom. His chosen attire thrown on was eye catching to say the least; a bright orange sweatshirt cut like a crop top - if he were to stretch, right now anyone passing by would get a small view to the small flesh underneath - however for anyone interested this time he decided to wear a form fitting black shirt matching with the high waisted, tight jeans displaying his long, toned legs, and basic black boots. 

Now shamelessly thinking in his mind with no doubt gets plenty of longingly craving stares from his outfit fitting every, single curve given to him, he hoped made up for his unfortunate bed hair. Hands went to continuously brush past his locks to settle the unruly curls as he entered the already crowded hallway filled with many other early risers. The hall stretched out thirty to forty feet ahead exactly with staircases leading up or down to the other carpeted floors, he was thankfully placed on the first; many other dorm rooms on each side were decorated intricately with prettily done designs just like the rest of the building. Some more doors belonging to dorms opened to reveal more unfamiliar faces to his neighbors heading out for the day was Omegas like himself in the large, multistoried building they resided in restricting anyone of either the Beta or Alpha dynamic for safety purposes alone and perhaps to save the dignity for the college. Sometimes despite what the big sign that hung off near the front double doors detailed in fine cursive writing nobody precisely listened to anymore, really especially, Brian from the previous night's show he could easily care less about the rules. 

From his past experiences the said strict rules were only ever set in place to hold people back from truly being expressing themselves, mostly Omegas managing in any attempt to break the status quo getting the butt of it. It was stupidly stereotypical actually the more he thought about it where he wasn't expected to do anything besides staying at home playing the subservient house husband with no dreams, aspirations, passions and a personality stuck up in the kitchen cooking, in the bedroom on his back with legs spread awaiting for his mate to take him, and to pop out a dozen babies without a break. Instead he went to stick it back to any snobby traditionalists, he went to college to become a nurse with therapy in the background for better options in his future career. Every single thing can bluntly kiss his pretty, tight ass pretty to be truthfully told now and he wasn't one to be so rude to begin with to anyone. Rules like that sometimes even the most twisted, backwards laws but he rarely did the second for his well being were made to be broken every so often if they were utter dog shit. 

Before he could continue overthinking things in vigorous emotions like anger his head began to pound heavily with an upcoming headache so he brushed it off. Emotions like anger was so rare for Brian to feel since he was so commonly chipper with a toothy smile plastered on his face. Odd to be sure though exiting the two doors and stepping outside to the front porch he forgot the previous matter once met unwittingly with the blazing sun beating down causing a light sweat. Eyes sensitive to the light quickly fluttered shut halfway, a hand laid on his forehead to block the sun's blinding rays. Inevitably rushing his way past multiple students with a long legged strut down the gravel path to his first class, Brian hoped today would be a short, easy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedule for this work would likely be every few days or so depending if I'm not busy with life and other things so expect that here. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment or leave kudos only when you're comfortable with it. Or something you would like to see like suggestions or ideas. Whatever is the most comfortable

Fortunately for Brian despite feeling exhausted and the early summer heat from the sun beating down on him, his walk to his first class went on relatively well like a breeze. The only issue was the sensation of a dozen creepy crawly bugs seemingly crawling around under his skin that couldn't be stopped even from the constant itching done in an failing attempt to settle the numbing ache. It only ever occurred to certain areas in particular, mostly from his midway up back that had traveled down to his hips near the pelvic bone both weren't entirely pleasant to experience. Thankfully, it settles down to a more bearable issue he can simply handle like any other pain when begrudgingly knowing the reason behind it was likely from the almost regrettable one night stand with a late twentysomething Alpha dressed richly to the nines he drunkenly picked up from the local town's bar. At the time, he was extremely stressed beyond belief with his life and in need for some perhaps just short lived relief, so he was seeking it in whatever way. 

Indeed he couldn't take the shameless night back especially on his part, he can openly admit that it was pleasurable even if the no-name stranger was a touch rough in the love making, a little condescending with requests asked to take a break once it became too much, and stupidly oblivious, thick headed with the desires to fulfill Brian's own personal needs. Worse having left him alone drenched heavily in cum, sweat and tears on his small bed in the morning like a stretched out, discarded sex toy. The last part wouldn't bothered him like the first few did since he'd done the same prior but the mess left in their wake together was horrible to clean up, while beforehand in the midst of night the Alpha's lewd parting words with a harsh smack to the ass made their intimacy feel lackluster and later in the morning had left a slip of paper written with a note, likelihood a phone number and grossly added included money which was two twenties left on his bedside table did it for him. 

Terribly finding the pieces connecting them to each one after a quick, hot shower to wash up Brian sickly felt like a cheap, loose whore,  _ 'Omegas are only ever going to be seen as lesser. They aren't like us. Aren't as sharp minded as us here, not knowing what's best for them so they need our protection and guidance. So what makes their mates pleased will make them happy in turn. Know that and accept that' _

Voices disgustingly similar to his parents, old teachers from his school years, and anyone sharing similar gross sentiments to such an awfully dehumanizing statement. It rang in his head like a broken record repeating itself in such a sickeningly sweet voice like it was speaking to a rather difficult child. Truth be told no matter how much he tried to ignore the multiple voices it remained seared in his brain for a good few years now even despite it being at the time plainly inappropriate most certainly for an unpresented child to hear. Inevitably there was a strong, fiery defiance began to form within him since childhood upon hearing those words so clear as the day then thinking so damn lowly with his nose in the air looking down on anyone who dared to utter said things. Unsurprisingly in addition, he wasn't going to accept it so easily even though he enjoyed sex quite lot in fact, he'll do it almost every day, literally with anybody he finds himself attracted to and at any able place if that's even possible though he remained to have pretty high standards, not planning on changing it for anyone with the common chance his needs won't always be satisfied on most occasions. 

Feet started to stomp heavily on the path with extra dramatic force with gravel flying past him, mind sadly conflicted, dealt with the bubbling emotions troubling him; finally having reached the walks end was a medium sized building with single double doors made from clear glass showing inside only one large, dimly lit oval shaped classroom inside. After a moment's hesitation gathering the remaining straying thoughts in his mind to start the long day, he opened the doors with a careful swing to the arm before heading inside. Now entering the room silently and standing with his hip cocked off to the side where he slowly relaxed upon realizing that the only other person besides himself here was just the professor, so eyes curiously looked away from the diamond tiled floor up to the new scenery ahead. The classroom was blandly dull in any color, humongous in size however to make up for its lackluster appearance while long wooden tables stood on each side to ten flights of stairs leading down to the professor's personal area. Additionally to boot he was the only student in attendance for now until the others trickled in later he sighs in mild contentment descending the steep stairs to the first row of seats to strategically set up his stuff in peace. 

_ 'Thank god I'm freaking early' _ He randomly thought, mind more clear, a little grateful to be first here since he was always late due to personally private reasons,  _ 'Finally have some time to myself to get ready' _

Suddenly, a stiff, thick finger tapped his shoulder gently like it didn't mean to interrupt him from his work though it managed to remain bothersome. Pearly white teeth began to grit, hands balling up to fists then releasing with his brain scolding him to not put up with this for another moment with another posturing Alpha. Barely managing to feign any real interest in the upcoming convention ahead whereas he was close to displaying his annoyance seeping tenfold until it abruptly stopped in its tracks. "... Sorry… Am I bothering you. I. I uh, didn't mean to…?" The source to his thinning patience spoke in a shy yet honey sweet, deep voice which instantaneously broke him in a million pieces like he couldn't imagine. Horrible he felt remained and what kept him placant like goopy putty in his chair which he shouldn't feel this way so soon however here he was with a weak smile. 

"O-oh. Oh, no. Its fine" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took a while to be published and again if it's not too well. May be rewritten if needs be but I hope it makes up for the wait
> 
> Also, constructive criticism, advice and so on like if I'm missing any needed tags is welcome


End file.
